1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to semiconductor device design and, more particularly, to inductor design using sidewall image transfer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Inductors are a basic component of electric circuits that store energy as a magnetic field. To accomplish this, an inductor is usually formed from one or more wire loops. If an external voltage is applied, such that a current passes through the loops, that current induces a magnetic field. If the external voltage is then shut off, the magnetic field will resist the change in current, inducing a current in the wire to replace the externally supplied current until the energy in the magnetic field is exhausted.
Forming small-sized inductors for use with semiconductor devices can be challenging. Conventional methods include forming a first set of parallel metal wires, forming vias, and then forming a second set of parallel metal wires. The vias connecting the metal wires create the loops that form the inductor. This process is complicated, however, as it needs precise alignment between the metal wires and vias.